


Shakespeare não se importava de checar seus fatos históricos

by carolss



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Os fantasmas de Anne e Richard assistem uma peça de Shakespeare





	Shakespeare não se importava de checar seus fatos históricos

“Querido não tem motivo pra você ficar tão irritado” Anne disse.

“Você está assistindo a mesma peça que eu estou ?” Richard disse.

Anne respirou fundo, bem não respirou realmente pelo fato dela já estar morta há quase 150 anos nesse ponto, mas o movimento ainda estava lá.

“Sim eu estou, é apenas propaganda Tudor, você já deveria estar acostumado. E pelo menos ele te colocou como muito inteligente e com ótimos monólogos”

“Eu estou acostumada com propaganda Tudor mas isso vai além disso. Esse sujeito é escritor de peças mais popular da atualidade, e ele nem se importa de checar os fatos básicos, e inventa mais coisas além dos rumores que os Tudors já inventaram mas ele vai além disso, ele me colocou como tendo assassinado o duque de Somerset, o sujeito morreu quando eu tinha três anos Anne. Três anos. E de onde ele tirou a corcunda, eu sempre tive uma boa postura certo ? Também que tipo de pessoa trocaria um reino por um cavalo ? E pare de rir Anne, isso não é engraçado"

"Eu sinto muito querido mas eu tenho que discordar"

“Certo”

“Podia ser pior” Anne disse.

“Como ?”

“Oh você não tem idéia” o fantasma de rei Macbeth disse.

 


End file.
